


Maybe that's love.

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic, Comfort, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, dealing with aro frustration and feelings, in a good way, love is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Komi Haruki can't fall in love but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to keep his best friend around for a cuddle or two.Konoha reminds him that love is everywhere, and it doesn't matter how you feel it.
Relationships: Komi Haruki & Konoha Akinori, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Maybe that's love.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous putting this on here but I love it so have some aro-spec representation. 
> 
> For the prompt : "Types of love" 
> 
> (thank you again ki! this was an absolute pleasure to write)

_‘Every love is different, every experience shared or not, is different._

_Everyone has something to give, in different shapes and varying quantities._

_But fundamentally, everyone is capable of love.’_

Komi snaps the book shut with a grimace, face twisting into the smallest of snarls as he glares daggers at the offending object. 

_Love._

Komi hates the word. He hates it. ‘Everyone is capable of love’ yeah, fucking as _if_. 

“Wow, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say that book murdered your dog,” Comes Konoha’s quip from behind him, and Komi doesn’t even bat an eyelash as he turns to glare at the blond instead, 

“I don’t have a dog,” He answers, deadpan, watching as thin eyebrows raise in surprise. He knows exactly why too, because Konoha knows him too well- knows he’d usually have a smart comeback, 

“Woah, okay, what’s wrong?” Konoha asks, settling carefully down onto the couch next to him, one leg up on the seat so that he can turn and look at Komi properly.

Komi can do nothing more than huff and rub at his eyes with his free hand, frowning as he waves the stupid book around, and he hears a noise of understanding from next to him, 

“Right,” Konoha’s voice is full of distaste, “Class reading I’m guessing?” And Komi nods before dropping both hands and frowning up at the ceiling. 

It’s not like him, to be upset like this, but he’s so _tired_. 

“It’s some stupid anthology of poems about _love_ ,” He spits the last word out like it’s offended him- and to all intents and purposes, it has. 

‘Love’ has felt like the bane of his existence ever since the other kids had started learning what it was and even feeling it, getting crushes and going googoo eyed. 

Tch. 

Konoha’s soft noise of understanding breaks through his irate thoughts, and Komi can’t help but relax at the sound, letting out a heavy sigh before slumping sideways and into Konoha who takes it in stride and wraps his arm around his shoulders.

Usually, it’s not a problem; Komi reads about love and listens to his friends and their love stories and pretends he gets it. But as of late, it’s just been piling up on him and he’s run out of energy to pretend. 

He tries not to think about why that is, because Konoha’s arm is around him and soothing him with slow movements of his thumb against his shoulder, and he’s not quite ready to relinquish this comfort yet. 

Because Komi can’t love. Not like everyone else can. And even though he and Konoha are living together for now, he knows that he’ll never be able to provide the love that Konoha needs for him to stay, and he’ll end up alone. 

Unfortunately for him though, Konoha knows him too well, and there’s a quiet sigh that he feels more than hears, 

“It’s not just the book, is it..?” The blond asks quietly, and Komi has done many things in life, and will continue to do many other things in life, but lying to Konoha is one thing he’ll never be able to do. 

He can, however, decide not to answer. Even if his silence is answer enough. 

Fingers brush through his hair and Komi sighs as Konoha speaks once more, 

“You don’t have to talk about it, but you know I’m always here to listen,” He reminds quietly, and Komi grits his teeth before turning his head to hide against Konoha’s chest, letting his steady heartbeat calm him down, 

“How long am I going to have this?” He asks at last, slowly snaking his arms around a slender waist, letting himself feel fragile and vulnerable, 

“For as long as you’ll have me,” Konoha answers, and Komi listens as the heart under his ear picks up speed before he sighs, 

“I mean it, Aki.” 

“So do I,” Comes the answer, quick as a whip, and Komi frowns, pulling away from the embrace, 

“Even when I can’t give you what you want?” He demands hotly, watching as Konoha startles and frowns, 

“You already give me everything I want, Haruki,” Is his answer, but Komi rubs at his face and growls as he tries to sort through his emotions, 

“ _How!?_ Tell me Akinori! How do I give you everything you want when I can’t-!” He cuts himself off and grits his teeth before continuing in a broken whisper, “When I can’t love you…” Komi’s throat constricts and he fights back tears of frustration. He can’t remember the last time he cried, and here he is, holding back tears all because a stupid book reminded him that he won’t have Konoha for much longer. 

Konoha’s gentle voice breaks the silence as Komi sniffs, “Haru, look at me…” He says quietly, putting a finger under Komi’s chin and lifting carefully. 

Komi goes willingly and looks at his best friend, the only person who’s ever really gotten him even when he doesn't know what it's like. And lets him see everything as a single tear falls. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I know we originally only moved in together because it was practical, but then you found out about how I feel, and even though we never actually talked about it, instead of pushing me away or acting like nothing had changed, you accepted my feelings. Just like I accepted the fact that you’d never love me the way I love you- listen to me,” Konoha cuts himself off and leans in when Komi looks away with a frown. 

He waits for Konoha to continue, but when he doesn’t, Komi looks at him again, into deep gold eyes that countless people have fallen head over heels for and Komi wishes that he could be one of those people, because everything feels like it would be so much easier. When Konoha is sure he has his attention however, he continues, 

“You may not love me the way I love you,” He repeats and Komi forces himself to keep his eyes locked with Konoha’s, “But that doesn’t matter-” 

“What?” He doesn’t mean to interrupt but the interjection is borne from pure surprise. Konoha frowns at him in a way that Komi knows means he should just shut up for once. So he does, mouth snapping shut as the fingers under his chin leave and move to the back of his neck instead to pull him close. 

Komi goes willingly, because he always has, and probably always will. 

“As I was saying,” Konoha intones with a huff that makes Komi’s lips twitch into a tiny grin, “It doesn’t matter, because we still get to be like this. I get to hold you and we sleep in the same bed when we feel like it and get to cuddle because even if we don’t love each other the same way, you still love me in your own way.” 

“But I…” Komi pauses in his rebuttal, not sure where he’s going, and Konoha hums quietly and wraps himself around strong shoulders, 

“Sure, you don’t get that heart pounding feeling, nor the whole annoying inability to think straight because your crush did something so endearing it’s made all the blood in your body rush to your face instead of oxygenating your brain, but you still feel affection. You wouldn’t find comfort in our position if you didn’t,” The words fall from Konoha’s mouth so naturally that Komi is struggling to keep up. 

His best friend pauses and lets his words sink in and Komi slides his arms back around that slender waist and rests his head on Konoha’s chest, listening to the way his heart is beating almost frantically against his ear, a stark contrast to the calm words. 

Komi doesn’t understand the kind of love that Konoha feels for him, but he’s also only just realizing that Konoha really does love him; the sound akin to a hummingbird that’s fluttering against his ear helps confirm that. 

But Komi isn't sure it solves everything in the way Konoha seems to think it does. 

“Of course I do, you’re my best friend, and you’re comfortable. I like being with you…It’s easy.” He’s pouting a little, but it’s fine, because it’s Konoha and he’s seen him trip over air and scrape his knees and fall out of trees. 

There’s a hum from above him that he feels through his whole being with them pressed together like this, and there are fingers burying in his hair and massaging his scalp and it feels so very nice. 

“See?” 

Komi frowns in confusion. Konoha chuckles and elaborates, 

“That’s just it isn’t it? You like being with me. That’s all I need… We don’t have to be in love to be together. Just existing with you is enough for me, it always has been… We've been glued at the hip forever, and falling in love was just the next step for me.” 

“So…” Komi hates how small he sounds, scrunching his nose at himself before gathering himself and powering on with more confidence, “So you’re not going to go fall in love with someone else and leave me?” 

“Haru, I don’t think I _could_ fall in love with someone else even if I tried. I can’t imagine ever being this comfortable with anyone else but you. I told you didn't I? I'll be here for as long as you'll have me.” 

Quiet surrounds them as Komi mulls over the words, the sound of their air conditioning rattling away by the entrance. Finally, it's Komi’s turn to hum now as he pulls away from the easy embrace for the second time, smirking, 

“You only say that because you like it when I bench-press you,” His voice is dripping with confidence, cockiness leaking from his very pores, and Konoha laughs, the sound loud and akin to a sea-otter, and Komi grins, happy and bright, pleased he's the one who gets to bring this side of Konoha out.

There are different types of love, and Komi may not feel the same kind of romantic feelings as others, but in Konoha he’s found someone who feels like his other half, with whom he’s content to simply exist and share himself. 

Maybe that’s all love is.


End file.
